


Prosthetics

by GraarPlacemat



Series: Zombies Are Gross [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Grimmons - side pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dangerous, getting attached to people in a world like theirs. Somehow, though, York can't bring himself to care when he meets North and his son, Theta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosthetics

**Author's Note:**

> So, even I'm not sure how I somehow mashed "Gliding" and "Ew, Zombies" into the same AU, but I did. And now I have too many ideas for this silly thing, and this is only the start. Well, let's see where this goes.  
> Side note - I intend for this eventually to be Norkington, but I'm not sure yet where and how Wash is going to fit in so for now it's Nork with side doses of Grimmons and Sargenut. Also, once again, Lopez's Spanish comes from my limited knowledge of the language so feel free to notify me of any glaring mistakes. ^^

“And you’re sure they won’t come to us?” Ivan “North” Kovalevsky asked his companion for the umpteenth time, “You said physical activity can make the infection spread faster, and I don’t want to make him lose more than he absolutely has to.”

“I’m sure,” York replied, injecting as much reassurance into his voice as he could muster, “And I’ve been treating him for three days already, so any activity there may have been - which can’t have been much, given how you were taking care of him - should be slowed down, if not completely at a halt by now. We can’t risk running out of injections, North. We have to go.”

“I can make it,” Teddy piped up. “I feel better, Dad, really. I don’t want you to have to do everything for me anymore.”

North looked at his son for a long moment. He gave a weak smile. “I’ll always be doing stuff for you, kiddo. But I guess you’re right.” He let out a sigh. “I just don’t understand why York and I can’t just get them and bring them back to you. I’d rather you be comfortable, and I don’t want to risk losing our stronghold.”

“This is a good setup you’ve got here,” York conceded, glancing around at the abandoned warehouse that North had reinforced to dissuade the infected from paying an unexpected visit. He’d piled up all the blankets and comforters he could find for a bed atop an elevated steel catwalk so that he and Teddy could have a decent view of - and shot at - the warehouse door while still being isolated from invaders. At current, the three of them were sitting on the edge of said catwalk, York and Teddy letting their legs dangle while North leaned against the railing. “But you have to understand - these guys need to stay isolated, possibly even more so than us. They’ve got supplies that anyone else would just barter for food with, and they use it to help people rather than hurt them. If they draw too much attention to themselves, they could have it all taken away. Plus,” he added as something of an afterthought, “they’ve already had massive losses to the Veggies out there. They ended up a little paranoid after that.”

“Veggies,” North murmured. “That’s a new one.”

“They’re brain-dead, North. You know. Vegetables.”

One of North’s hands worked its way upward, to the inner pocket of his jacket. York suddenly regretted his wording.

As if reading his mind, Teddy reached over and pulled his adoptive father’s hand away, setting it neutrally on the railing. “If we don’t get me a new leg,” he reminded him, “We can’t keep looking for them.”

North stared at his own hand, the one Teddy had moved. He opened his mouth, let it hang there for a moment, and finally said, “Well. It’s now or never.”

York probably didn’t need to stay. He’d shown up with the intention of giving Teddy some shots, checking North over, and then leaving. It was what he always did. It was what Delta always did.

Maybe it was because Delta had found someone. Maybe he was aching for something that, in a better world, in a world where the dead didn’t come back to life, the kind he’d grown up in, he could’ve had. Maybe it was because Delta and Maine somehow had made the impossible possible together, and now he was just a little bit... well, he wasn’t sure, but he was a little bit something.

So when North and Teddy had welcomed him in, he’d stayed longer than usual. Longer than he should have. And now he found himself falling in love with North, falling in love with Teddy, falling in love with the warm, halfway domestic lifestyle that he could almost fool himself into thinking of as similar to his own childhood.

Teddy took him in. He was open and willing to accept York almost as a second father.

North, though...North seemed to have lost something that York couldn’t quite replace. Not just yet.

He’d try his hardest to fill in the holes with what time he had left.

“They live on an island?!” Teddy exclaimed as they stood on the edge of the frozen lake, “That’s so cool! Do you think the undead can get over there?”

“It’s easier when it’s not frozen,” York explained, “Veggies are clumsy on the ice, so they have an easier time defending during the winter. In summer, they have to watch to see if anything’s swimming across.” He kicked over a rock, closely observing the ground underneath it.

North imitated him. “What’re we looking for?”

“Ice skates. They keep the ice as clear as they can to make it slipperier. The undead might not give them grief this time of year, but thieves don’t take the winter off.”

“I’ve never been skating,” Teddy admitted, joining in.

“North and I can help you stay up, can’t we, North?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” North agreed, stopping for a moment to ruffle Teddy’s dark hair.

York caught sight of something glinting underneath a decaying log. Kicking it over revealed a heavy chest. “Here it is, guys. There should be four or five pair in here, so we can all find a comfortable set.”

Teddy took the second-smallest skates. York and North both fit best in the largest, but it was easier for York to squeeze into the next size down than it was for North. From there, they joined hands - with Teddy in the middle - and made their careful way across the frozen lake.

They’d only just made it to the far shore when York began calling out, softly at first. “Hey, Lopez? It’s me, York. Lopez?”

Teddy, still unsteady on his skates, especially on his already weak right leg, started to fall sideways into a bush. North went to catch him, but York was closer.

“Thanks, York!” Teddy chirped, far louder than York had been.

“Teddy,” North warned him, holding a finger to his lips. “York said to be quiet, remember? These kinds of people are jumpy.” He nodded to York, a warm smile on his mouth. “Thanks for catching him.”

“My pleasure,” York whispered back, flashing a smile of his own.

They all jumped when a shot rang through the trees.

“That’s your only warning, Blues!” shouted a gruff, accented voice. “Get off Red land! We’re not gonna let you use our robotics for your own diabolical purposes!”

“Sarge!” York yelled back, throwing his hands in the air in surrender and nodding over his shoulder for Teddy and North to do the same, “It’s just me, York! I’ve got a patient for you!”

North heard a quieter voice say something, and then another, more grating, reply. They were both silenced by the Southerner who had called out earlier. Finally, there was motion in the trees.

The man who stepped out first was short, but broad. He glared out from beneath heavy, iron-gray eyebrows, one of them shot through with an old scar, and held a shotgun horizontally across his body as he approached, as if deliberately separating himself from them. He was closely followed by a younger man in a puffy pink down coat, who was carrying a pistol with him. The one who really drew his attention, however, was the one trailing behind both of them.

His face was young - teenaged, even - and unmarred by scars, aside from one or two acne marks that surely would fade with age. But from the neck down, North couldn’t see more than an inch or two of skin between the heavy hunting jacket he wore and…the rest.

His body - what was visible of it - was a patchwork of new and old scraps of metal. His legs, which were mostly exposed aside from the part hidden under khaki shorts, were entirely prosthetic. He wore a glove over his right hand, but the left matched his legs. His throat was ringed with some shiny contraption that was clearly newer than the rest of his addendums.

York caught sight of this, too. “Is it spreading, Lopez?” he prompted.

“Si,” came the reply, and the sound of his voice, deep, metallic, grating, made even York raise his eyebrows in surprise. “Yo necesito una inyeccion.”

“Tu necesito lots of injections,” corrected the man in the pink coat. “He’s such a trooper, York, he always insists we don’t need to call you! Even when it’s obvious he really needs it.”

“There’s no need to tough it out, Lopez,” York said in a way that gave North the sense that he’d had to say it many times before. “Especially if it’s all the way to your throat, already. If you keep saying you don’t need treatment, you’re going to turn, and then there’ll be nothing we can do.”

“Yo comprendo,” he mumbled, and then added in English, “I’m sorry.”

Teddy gently reached out for North’s hand and squeezed. North, understanding his fear, squeezed back, unsure of how to comfort him. Teddy wouldn’t end up that bad, right?

“Enough chit-chat, fellas,” Sarge announced, prodding his companions. “The faster we get operating, the better.”

When they got to the cottage further into the island, they found two others waiting for them - one completely human, the other being a second cyborg, and though this one had newer or possibly just better-kept prosthetics in fewer places, he also had robotics on his face, which even Lopez did not have. Still, Lopez had looked generally sickly, but this one, who introduced himself as Simmons, had a healthy flush to his freckled cheeks. Or, well, cheek - the left one was masked by metal.

It surprised North, the speed with which Sarge and the pink-clad one, who had introduced himself as Donut, bustled Teddy off after having identified his issue. North had barely had time to give him a hug before they hurried him away, and for the first time North had seen Teddy looking nervous about the procedure. He waved and smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring, and even then it took a couple minutes to get himself to relax.

“Don’t worry about it,” the remaining human, Grif, said. “Look, I know Simmons and Lopez look like classic horror stories even without the prosthetics -”

“You’re the one who married me, asshole,” Simmons retorted.

“- but you have to understand, they were bad cases. Like, really bad. One tiny little scratch, even after three days without treatment, is nothing compared to what they got.” His brow furrowed slightly at the memory. “No, trust me, when I saw what the zombies did to Simmons, I was certain I was gonna lose him. It was the biggest relief of my entire life when I saw Sarge save him.”

“Wow, Grif, don’t pull your nice guy muscle. I’m sure we all know how underdeveloped that one is.”

“Wow, Dick, shut up.”

North smiled, a little more relaxed after listening to their antics and Grif’s assurance, though still preoccupied. “And it won’t keep spreading?”

“Huh? No, probably not. Once the infected area’s gone, there’s nothing left to spread.”

“Then…” he glanced at the door, making sure that Lopez and York were still occupied applying treatment, “what happened to Lopez? Why is it still spreading in him?”

A dark look crossed both faces before him. “Well,” Simmons sighed, “You cut off the infection by amputating infected areas. But his infection isn’t that simple.”

“It got in his blood,” Grif cut in, and Simmons gave him a dirty look. “It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, you’re basically doomed unless you have consistent access to injections. Lucky for us, York was willing to work out an agreement - as much medicine as Lopez needs in exchange for prosthetics for as many amputees-to-be as he brings us.”

“So,” North murmured, confused by what they’d told him, “does he normally charge? For bringing people medicine, I mean?”

Simmons nodded. “It depends on availability and infection rate, but he normally takes some form of payment.”

North leaned up against the wall, frowning. “He didn’t charge me anything for treating Teddy.”

Simmons and Grif shared a confused look. “Sorry, pal. Can’t tell you why that might be.”

At that, the door came open. Lopez came through, already looking a little less green, and York followed after, patting him on the shoulder. Now that the jacket was off, North could see that Lopez had possession of his entire right arm and shoulder. Something about that, after learning what he had, was oddly depressing.

“All set, Lopez,” York announced, and turned to Grif and Simmons. “I gave him some of the newest vaccine, since it’s the most effective, but I’m leaving you a supply of the old stuff. He knows how and when to take it.”

“Thanks, York.”

“Gracias.”

“Feel free to call me next time,” York reminded the room at large, “I know you worry about being a nuisance or whatever, but you need to take care of yourselves. It’s what I’m here for.”

Lopez nodded soberly. He then said, in perfect English, “I’m going to see if they need help with the surgery.”

North raised his eyebrows, but let him pass. As an afterthought, he added, “Do you think you could come back and tell me how it’s going?”

“No problemo.”

They watched him go. Finally, York blurted, “Okay, explain something to me here. Why does he speak Spanish when he knows English perfectly well? It’s disorienting hearing him go from one to the other.”

“York,” North chided gently.

“Oh, like you weren’t interrogating us just two minutes ago,” Grif scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I don’t know. He used to do it to spite Sarge, I think. I don’t blame him for that. But then, we, uh...we went through some shit, and they became closer again. And now, I can’t begin to guess why he does it.”

“It could just be habit,” Simmons provided.

“I guess.”

“Una hora mas,” Lopez called suddenly, poking his head through the door. The entire room stiffened, but he just raised an eyebrow and continued. “Todo esta bien hasta ahora.”

“Gracias, Lopez,” North replied, and received a strange look in reply before Lopez withdrew once more. He watched the door for a moment, contemplating, before saying, “Hey, I think I could use some air. York?”

“We haven’t got boots, and I’m not feeling like putting the skates back on just for…” York’s reply was automatic until he thought it through. “Or, hey, we could just go on the porch or something. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Let us know if anything major happens, okay, guys?”

“Sure thing.”

“Come back soon, okay? It’s cold out there.”

North pushed out something in the affirmative before making for the door, knowing York would be directly behind him. York had not let him go alone in anything in the last couple days, and after talking to Grif and Simmons, he was beginning to wonder why.

It was cold outside, below freezing, but it was at the very least manageable. Still, he was glad for the thick socks he’d had the foresight to stash back in the days when such things had been easy to come by. If he could call himself proud of anything he’d learned in the military, it was that warm feet could literally mean the difference between life and death.

He heard York shutting the door behind him and let out a long breath of air, watching the steam of his breath meeting the cold surroundings. He smiled faintly at the memory of Teddy pretending to be a dragon just a couple hours earlier.

“Is everything alright?” York asked him. When he didn’t immediately get an answer, he prompted, “This isn’t just about you being nervous for Teddy, is it?”

A mini-avalanche of snow fell from the branch of an evergreen tree. North let it settle before responding. “What do you normally charge for medical treatment?”

There was another quiet moment. This time, a bird called. “Not much. Just enough to mitigate the cost to my superiors.”

“But ‘not much’ is still something.”

“Are you worried?”

“I’m confused,” North admitted, finally turning to look at York. “I don’t understand what makes Teddy and me so special.”

One of York’s eyes was ringed with scars. The eye itself was little more than a glassy ball. In fact, that’s exactly what it was; a ball of glass - or, more accurately, acrylics - that prevented his eye socket from collapsing. Still, somehow, it held a strange emotion that was just shy of anxiety.

“Honestly?” York sighed, “I don’t either.”

“You’ve said absolutely nothing about payment.”

“I was thinking I might just hand something over from my savings to my superiors to make up for it.”

“Why?”

York just shrugged and looked helplessly up at him.

“You shouldn’t give us special treatment. I’ve got some barter up my sleeve if need be.”

“But the thing is, North, I don’t want that. I just want you and Teddy to be safe and happy.”

“Why us, though?”

York let one corner of his mouth ride upward, just a little. It wasn’t a smile - more a contemplative gesture. He appeared to be struggling over where to begin. Finally, he just said, “Did I tell you one of my friends just got engaged?”

North raised his eyebrows, but thankfully didn’t object to the change of topic. “Really? They’re willing to risk the commitment?”

“The thing is, it’s not the commitment that made him scared enough to do it. He says he’s not sure how much longer he has left in a world like this, and if he can possibly spend that time being happy and in love, he’d rather do that than just let go of life.”

North looked out at the landscape. “That’s...a surprisingly relatable philosophy.”

“I know, right? And he never says stuff like that. Usually I’m the one who pressures him to seize the day and all that.”

“I guess enough time dealing with all of this can change a person.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, and waited.

North kept looking. At the trees, at the horizon, at the snow. Finally, he said, “Did you ever wanna settle down?”

“Not until I met you. At least, not consciously.”

North was smirking at some memory. “My sister used to say things like that. She always told me that I was the kind of guy that made people want to buy a two-story house with a white picket fence.”

“Your sister sounds nice.”

“Really? Because those were about the only times she even came close to complimenting me,” North chuckled. “She’s a tough bitch, York. You would like her.”

“I do have something of a history of going after tough bitches,” York conceded humorously. “It never ended well, though. I think I’m ready for something new.”

“And you’d like me to be the ‘something new’?”

“I hope that doesn’t sound shallow. I’m serious about this, I promise. I want to do right by both you and Teddy.”

North was smiling. “Well, I already know Teddy approves.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He asked me if I could get you to stay. Also, if we were going to kiss. He said don’t do it in front of him.”

York actually burst out laughing. “And what did you say?”

“That there wasn’t much room for privacy when our home doesn’t have any walls to hide behind.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m flattered, York.”

“So you accept?”

“I didn’t say that,” North warned. “York, you have to understand. Teddy’s my top priority.”

“He’ll be mine, too. And I’ll be able to help a lot. I could buy him an actual bed, for starters.”

“It takes a lot more money to support three than one, York.”

“If I explain everything to my boss, he’ll give me a raise. And hey, if you wanted, he might even have a spot for you.”

North observed the worn-thin gloves on his hands. “I haven’t had a paying job in years.”

“You could do what I do. You could help people, North. I can’t say it’s all sunshine and roses, but it feels good.”

“You’re a great guy, York. You shouldn’t be so quick to tie himself down.”

“I think you’re good for me, North. And so is Teddy.”

North looked at him. There was an indulgent note in his eyes. “I think you might be good for us, too, York. I must admit, you bring a certain spice to life.”

“Spicy, huh? Normally people call me saucy.”

North laughed, and it sounded like a breath of life. “That was the worst pun I’ve heard in years.”

“What can I say? I’m moony for you.”

“I could say the same,” North said, and kissed him.

“You’re a miracle worker, Sarge.”

“Wrong! I am a scientist. There’s a world of difference!”

“Thanks, Sarge!” Teddy exclaimed, jumping - actually jumping - for joy. “I love my new leg!”

“It was our pleasure, Teddy!” Donut replied, equally enthusiastic. “And it sure is nice to see you accustomed to it so fast!”

“Esta es mas facil por los jovenes,” Lopez explained, and even he seemed swept up in the moment; his eyes were glimmering as he watched Teddy frolic.

“I don’t know what I can do to thank you,” North chuckled, ruffling Teddy’s hair as he passed. “I was so worried I’d never see him this light on his feet again.”

“Anytime, North! And feel free to visit, you were a pleasure to have around.”

“Are you sure that’s a safe invitation, Donut?” Simmons questioned, “The more people that visit, the more likely we’ll -”

“Oh, take off the smarty-pants, Simmons!”

“What’s this about taking Simmons’s pants off?” Grif questioned, finally joining the conversation.

“Nice of you to join us, Grif! We were just sending these folks off.”

“Fuck. It was nice having someone halfway sane around.”

“It was a pleasure, gentlemen,” York announced, cutting off any further rebuttals. “I’ll be back at some point, I’m sure, but go ahead and call if you need anything.”

“Gracias otra vez, York,” Lopez said, and then looked down. “Y adios, Teddy. Estaba un placer.”

“Good riddance, you big lot of freeloaders,” Sarge added, and they weren’t entirely sure if he was joking, but they laughed anyway.

Their skates were on, the ice was clear, and goodbyes had been said. It was time to go.

They joined hands again and made their slow way across the ice, the little family.

 


End file.
